Pretty good, actually: THE GAME
WARNING: THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS. PROCEED AT OWN RISK. Or not, I don't really care. Pretty good, actually: THE GAME is a 2D RPG that was developed by TK through the program RPG Maker VX Ace. It was made for Windows, although, it is possible to run the game on Mac OS X through the extension of the Winebottler application. Plot Three years after the FruitBox comedy group disbanded, The seventh member of TheFruitBox (the player), overhears a conversation between two people while walking home one night. The two people were covered in shadows and could not be distinguished. Seven listens to the two and makes sure he cannot be seen, then happens to gather information about CAMP (a secret organisation plotting world domination), which appears to be planning some sort of scheme... Seven figures out that CAMP is planning to take over the world with brainwashing caps. Stunned and concerned, Seven rushes home. He wakes up the next morning, and decides that he should find the other FruitBox members, so they can team up and destroy CAMP, in turn, saving the world. (This is where gameplay starts). Seven gathers his former alliance and sets out on a journey through CAMP, the most cruel, cold-hearted place on the planet. Gameplay Literally the most generic RPG maker gameplay possible. Gameplay features: -Modern and intuitive combat scenarios -Fight Donald Trump on his wall -A fake multiplayer mode -Numerous endings -Zany characters -You can go to the sun and burn to death Endings Endings that start with the tilda (~) are IN-GAME and completely finished. ~WAPOWER Ending - WAPOWERMAN battle. NEED: More than two party members in total, and no Powerman. ~Basic Ending - xd lol this suks NEED: More than two party members in total, including Powerman. TRUE Ending - Never finished. ''The party traverses further into CAMP than ever before. They fight the TRUE final boss. Whoever they may be. NEED: Every party member possible. '''Easter-Egg Ending' - Never finished. ''Z’s cap gets on Seven’s head. Seven battle, and the world ends. Also Z dies. EVERYONE DIES. NEED: All easter eggs found. Party members do not matter. '''TK Ending' - Break the story. TK scolds you for not following the game and breaking it. Get in battle, kill, TK dies. Then, the GAME insults you for breaking it, then there is a battle with the game. (A literal battle with Pretty good, actually: THE GAME). If you win and kill PGA, The game just crashes. NEED: Only Seven and TK in party. BlueApplez Ending - ''Never implemented.'' Powerman Ending - Never finished. ''Powerman clones himself in hidden room. Obligatory ‘UPRISING’ joke. NEED: Only Seven and Powerman in party. '''Ryror Ending' - Never implemented. Blokey Ending - Never implemented. Dego Ending - Never implemented. ''Dego makes a crappy sitcom with Seven and gets a massive following. A LOT of fans join his party to kill CAMP. NEED: Only Seven and Dego in party. '''Sevending/Time Travel Ending' - ''Never finished. ''Seven goes back in time using machine in hidden room to kill Z before he becomes strong. Figures out that CAMP is not Z’s fault (brain-washed). There is a choice to kill or not. KILL: Seven kills Z, goes back to present day, world is overrun by aliens from planet Pluto. Dies. DON’T KILL: Battle with the C A M P O V E R L O R D (NO ONE knows who they are). And then… not sure. NEED: ONLY Seven. Trivia * Pretty good, actually: THE GAME was created sometime in December. Soundtrack Main battle theme - hipwip Title screen - GUN of GLORY Download nope Reviews "I loved the part where I got one-shotted, therefor I love the entire game." - Cannonball "Good, but not enough death and murder." - Marc.exe "why the hell am i the final boss" - Z "Loved the soundtrack, considering it's 1/3 ear-rape" - MEME-MACHINE "I have a feeling that I spotted an alien" - Bicycle with legs